Devil Lagann
by GigaDigger17
Summary: One day, Issei Hyoto was taken from his world and transported to a world of machines and spiral energy. How will a devil survive? Just who the hell do you think he is? He's the dragon emperor, and he will return to his president. Possible shipping Yoko X Issei Issei X harem Simon X Koneko I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR GURREN LAGANN
1. Chapter 1

Devil Lagann

It was a normal day at Kuoh academy. Well about as normal as a school with a club of devils can get. In an old building on the edge of campus, a young woman, with hair that was a deep scarlet color read a book. This was the Clubs president, Rias Gremory. The book she was reading was one given to her by her brother, and was supposed to give information on possible worlds, very unlike the one they know. At this moment, a loud crash was heard, and a teenage boy with brown hair lied on the ground with a lump on his head. He was lean, average height, and wore a red shirt under his normal uniform, which he kept unbuttoned. This was Issei Hyoudo.

Rias sighed and looked down at her young ambitious pawn. "Oh Issei, what did you do this time?" Rias asked. Issei stood up and yelled "I really wasn't peeping this time! Koneko hit me just because she couldn't find the other two!" As if on cue, a girl, much shorter than the other two students walked in, her little fists clenched. She had silver hair with a black cat hair pin. This was the president's rook, Koneko. She never talked much, so all she said was "Pervert..." Before she sat down and chowed down on a couple pocky sticks. Issei sighed and sat opposite of Rias. "President, I've been having strange dreams lately, and not even Ddraig can interpret them, but he can tell they're important so he wants me to explain them to you " Rias' facial expression turned serious as she looked at her pawn before replying "okay Issei, tell me what you were dreaming, and don't leave out any … details" she said that last part with a smirk.

Issei blushed and gulped but continued. He told of how his dreams had shown a barren wasteland, an earth covered in desert where people had to live underground. There was nothing on the surface , only large robots capable of massive destruction. And amongst the chaos, a group of people rose up against the beasts, one a boy with a drill , a girl with scarlet hair, and a man with a cape of flames.

After Issei was finished, Rias stood and sat next to him "Ddraig was right, these are important. How, i am not yet sure." She hugged him , his face in her breasts "It must have been such a horrible nightmare." Issei had a muffled response, and it was either "thank you rias" or " YES IM TOUCHING THE PRESIDENTS BOOBS!"

Then suddenly, a purple portal resembling a galaxy appeared. It left the three students in shock. A voice rang out, "You are the one with the energy. You're coming with me." And that was it. At that moment a black tentacle like arm shot out and grabbed issei by the head. The arm whipped back and began dragging Issei into the portal

Rias tried to grab Issei's arm, and much to his shock, so did Koneko. Rias screamed and tears entered her eyes as she screamed, "Issei no!" but it was no use. He was dragged into the portal, and Rias was left there crying. Koneko looked at where the portal used to be and muttered , "Issei-kun..."

Issei screamed as the darkness enveloped him. After what seemed like eternity, Issei was on the ground . There was a girl standing above him. "R-Rias?" The girl raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She was similar to Rias, in the fact that they both had long red hair, amazing figures, and Massive breasts.

"no.. my name is Yoko Litner.. who are you?" The girl, Yoko , asked. Issei rubbed his head and said, "Issei.. Issei Hyoto." She nodded and helped him to his feet as a man yelled from over the edge of the platform, "hey yoko you comin? Is that guy dead ?" another voice, a more high-pitched one, said "aw come on big bro have some repect!" Yoko sighed and said , "dont mind them, that's Kamina and Simon."

Issei was confused by all of this, "Who are you people?" Yoko pointed out to the horizon and said " this is the surface . and we are Team Dai-Gurren, on our way to save the human race"

**I would like to thank izica 1 for all his help in giving me advice to make this fanfiction. Action will occur in chapter two i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It had been a day since Issei appeared in this land of his nightmares. He's tried contacting Ddraig, but to no effect. Whatever had brought him here had temporarily deactivated his boosted gear, along with his connection to Ddraig. As the day went by, Issei began to learn more about this trio. Kamina and Simon were apparently brothers, even though they were nothing alike. Kamina was outgoing and bold, but Simon was slightly timid. The only thing they had in common was the fire that shined in both of their eyes. He also learned that this girl Yoko was a sniper from another village different from the brothers. Issei was surprised that she had such a nice figure and she was only 14. Why did life have to be so hard?

Then there was that robot that Simon rode around in. He said that Kamina had named it Lagann. Lagann.., Issei wondered, didn't I hear that name before? Where? Maybe in my dreams.. I'll have to ask him about it sometime

That was when two large robots, which Issei discovered were called gunmen, appeared. Yoko pulled him behind a rock so that he would stay safe as she got into her sniping positon, and the brothers both climbed into Lagann, and Kamina was yelling something about taking the large red Demon like Gunmen. Issei was inspired by their tenacity. He wanted to help so much , but he couldn't until he activated Ddraig. Then he remembered something Ddraig had said Issei needed a dynamic Catalyst .. And that occurred when he touched the presidents boobs.

So...

Issei turned Yoko over and said" I'm sorry !" Before he poked both of her breasts , making her moan and blush . "She made a noise!" Issei said before his right arm erupted in red light as a familiar voice rang out,"BOOST! Issei, are you alright? I couldn't connect with you and k was worried you had perished " Ddraig. He had finally gotten Ddraig!

Issei whooped in exclamation . "Ddraig! Nice to see you buddy!" He explained as the familiar red gauntlet enveloped his hand and forearm. Yoko looked at him in amazement . "H-how? What is that?" Yoko said in shock and wonder

Issei just smirked and held up his fist . "This is my Sacred Booster Gear! And I'm gonna use it to take down those gunmen !" As he said this , Lagann was pinned user one of the gunmen and the other was taking aim . "Ddraig now!" Issei yelled just to get "EXPLOSION!" As a reply.

Issei then held out his fist , and a ball of red energy was created . Issei yelled and punched the ball, shooting out a massive beam that tore the gunmen that was pinning down Lagann to shreds . Simon stared in awe as Kamina kicked the alien (Issei later discovered these were called Beastmen) and he hopped into it .

"Alright! I claim this gunmen for Team Gurren! And this is Gurren ! " Kamina said as he put on a red and orange cape that resembled flames . They all cheered and made camp for the night. And on that night , Yoko hit him in the face with the butt of her Sniper and said, "if you ever touch my boobs again you'll die ." She said before going to sleep.

Issei sighed and looked up at the stars. I'm going to make it back, Issei thought to himself ,I'm going to come back to Rias. Because I'm her pawn. And I'll always protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While Issei was trapped in another world, Rias Gremory was mourning the loss of her one and only pawn. The peerage had come together like they always did, and almost every one of them was in tears.

"Issei… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…" Said Rias, who was still in shock. Asia patted her on the shoulder and said, "It's not your fault Rias…You did everything you could…" and that was when Akeno walked in, and she was actually smiling. "Good news! I've discovered Issei is alive!" Akeno said which caused everyone to jump up from their seats.

"Great work Akeno! Where is he?" Rias said as she hugged her vice president. Akeno's smile seemed to dim after that question "Well that's the problem… Issei is not in this world" She said as she raised her hand in the air, and a glowing image appeared. It seemed to be a viewing of an event occurring. In the video, Issei was standing with a girl that had hair as red as Rias's as he watched two large robots and a smaller one fight. He seemed to be upset about something. Then he poked the girls boobs, which made every girl in the room blush, especially Rias, who Issei had actually done that to. "Issei is a pervert…" Koneko said as she sat down. Rias shook her head and replied, "That may be so, but he's also a genius!" she said as the video showed Issei's gauntlet appearing. Asia stood and smiled, "of course! The dramatic catalyst!" and they all watched in awe as Issei destroyed one of the robots with his dragon shot attack. Kiba nodded, "he has gotten stronger, after all he's determined to return to his president" he said, which made Rias smile and blush

Koneko looked at the video and said, "Why can't we go there?" Kiba ponders the thought as Rias nods, and replies, "That's an excellent idea, Akeno, please find a way, and communicate our problem with Sir Zechs, he could help us find a way into this world of Issei's nightmares." Akeno disappeared with a nod as Kiba strapped his sword to his side. "We need to be ready for a fight, Rias. You saw how the people of that world are." Kiba said.

Rias nodded and looked out the window, "Don't worry, Issei-kun, we're coming for you."


	4. Chapter 4

the reunion

After the spell was finished, the peerage and their president had arrived in the desJerted wasteland. Xenovia , along with Kiba, went on recon seeing as how they were the fastest among the group. Meanwhile, Rias along with Akeno, Koneko, and Asia decided to take a look around the immediate area. They were traveling for sometime and the day had seemed to stretch on forever. Finally the two nights returned. They had reported a large ship in the distance but didnt want to get any closer than that.

Rias sighed in frustration and sat on a rock, " Where is Issei.. I really hope he's okay.." Asia said with worry, as Koneko stared blankly at the ground and nibbled on a stick of pocky. Before long, the ground had begun to shake. they looked around and realized that ahead of them, a large, slim white metal gunmen had appeared. a voice over the speaker had declared that he was Viral, and he was there to destroy them. the peerage attempted to strike back, but it was useless. they could not fight back, for like Issei, their powers were suppressed.

Rias had hugged a worried Koneko to her chest, "oh Issei.. I'm sorry.. i didnt get to see you one last time.." she had said, before the peerage accept its fate

"Just who the hell do you think we are?"

a voice rang out as a sniper shot hit the gunman, and a slightly larger gunmen landed in between the peerage and Viral. a large, cocky voice rang! out " We are the ones that make Beastmen shake in their fur! I am the one that people speak of in fear, Kamina the Great! and this is my group! Team Dai-Devil Gurren!" Rias looked up in surprise at the name "Devil?!" the peerage yelled in unison. As the two gunmen enaged in combat, it seemed Viral was about the win. then a smaller voice yelled from the red Gunman,"Now!"

"EXPLOSION!"

the peerage looked up in astonishment as a figure leaped from a nerby cliff. instead of the school jacket, he now wore the blue and red Dai Gurren Jacket, but the Dragon Gauntlet was a dead giveaway. Koneko was the first to see it, and she exclaimed" Issei-kun!" in which Issei did not hear, because he was occiupied. he roared as an orb of red energy appeared, before enveloping his fist. Issei then exclaimed "Dragon Punch!" before his fist connected with Viral's gunman, causing a large portion of it to explode, making the gunmen fly away from the inpact as Viral Screeched in pain.

Issei landed and looked to the horizon , before turning around and looking at them wide eyed as Rias was in mid air about to hug tackle him, he managed to say" Bouchu?!" before Rias's breast covered his face and she was hugging him tightly. Yoko looked down at the girl and sighed, "He was right, she is bigger than me" She said jealously as she picked up her sniper and made her way down.

Sorry for the long wait, i hope you like it!


End file.
